Während du schläfst
by yoho
Summary: Das letzte, was Harry registrierte war, dass Minerva McGonagall ein Paperback aus einem Muggelbuchladen in der Hand hielt. Cien años de soledad“. Warum McGonagall wohl ein Buch über Hundert Jahre Einsamkeit“ las? Über diesen Gedanken schlief er ein.


Title: Während du schläfst

Author: Yoho

Rating: T

Spoiler: Die Geschichte spielt irgendwann nach dem fünften Band. Die Ereignisse in Band sechs und sieben werden nur teilweise berücksichtigt.

Teaser: Das letzte, was Harry registrierte war, dass Minerva McGonagall ein Paperback aus einem Muggelbuchladen in der Hand hielt. _„Cien _años_ de soledad"_. Warum McGonagall wohl ein Buch über _„Hundert Jahre Einsamkeit"_ las? Über diesen Gedanken schlief er ein.

Authors Note: Statt eigener Worte ein Zitat aus dem „Stein der Weisen":

„Vor ihnen stand eine große Hexe mit schwarzen Haaren und einem smaragdgrünen Umhang. Sie hatte ein strenges Gesicht und Harrys erster Gedanke war; dass mit ihr wohl nicht gut Kirschen essen wäre."

Ein großes Dankeschön an miffi für die zahlreichen Korrekturen.

Disclaimer: Der Plot ist mir. Das Hogwarts-Universum gehört weiterhin Frau Rowling.

**Während du schläfst**

„Ihr könnt euch im Gästezimmer ausruhen." Minerva McGonagall betrachtete Harry und Hermine mit einem fast liebevollen Blick. „Ihr findet es drei Türen nördlich vom Raum der Wünsche. Das Passwort ist ‚Keksdose'. Schlaft euch aus. Wir sehen uns morgen wieder."

Sie stützten sich gegenseitig, als sie durch die verlassenen Gänge humpelten. Die hölzerne Decke, die auf sie gefallen war, hatte mehr Prellungen und Stauchungen hinterlassen, als selbst Madame Pomfrey auf einmal hatte heilen können. Die beiden hatten Schmerzen und sie hatten Angst.

Angst, dass so etwas wieder passieren würde. Angst, es das nächste Mal nicht zu überleben. Angst, dass ihre Angreifer vom Vormittag hinter der nächsten Tür lauern könnten.

_Das ist irrational_, schalt sich Hermine. _Du bist hier auf Hogwarts. _

Trotzdem war sie froh, dass Harry vor ihr durch die Tür des Gästezimmers ging. Sie war müde und verletzt und fühlte sich angreifbarer denn je.

Die beiden sanken auf eine Récamière mit hohen, geschwungenen Armlehnen.

„Wollen wir schlafen? Gleich hier?", fragte Harry.

„Nur einer von uns", sagte Hermine bestimmt.

Der Raum war sommerlich warm und die Nachmittagssonne schien durch die Fenster, doch Harry spürte, wie sie zitterte.

„Das große Beben?"

„Du nicht?"

„Doch, ich auch", sagte Harry.

Er setzte sich an das linke Ende der Couch und zog Hermine mit sich, so dass ihr Kopf in seinem Schoß zum Liegen kam. Dann griff er in seine linke Hemdtasche, nahm eines der Glasröhrchen, die McGonagall ihm gegeben hatte und zog den Korken heraus.

„Trink!"

„Nein, schlaf du zuerst!"

„Blödsinn", sagte Harry. „Du hast zwei Nächte lang kein Auge zu gemacht."

„Du hast auch nicht geschlafen."

„Ich weck' dich nach acht Stunden und dann schlaf' ich ein bisschen. Und jetzt sei ein braves Mädchen."

Hermine streckte ihm die Zunge raus und kicherte.

Dann stemmte sie sich hoch, nahm wortlos das Glasröhrchen aus seiner Hand und kippte den Inhalt in einem Zug herunter.

„Du passt auf mich auf?"

„Ich passe auf dich auf, schlaf!" Harry klopfte sich auf seine Hemdtasche: „Brauchst du noch was gegen die Schmerzen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

Er beobachtete, wie sie gegen das Unvermeidliche ankämpfte. Ihre Augen waren einen Moment lang weit geöffnet. Dann fielen ihr die Lider zu, nur um einen Augenblick später wieder aufgerissen zu werden. Das mit dem Auf und Zu dauerte einige Minuten lang an. Dann gab sie auf. Ihr Atem wurde flacher, die Augäpfel bewegten sich unter den geschlossenen Augenlidern. Harry hatte das noch nie so beobachtet. Aber normalerweise war es auch dunkel, wenn sie zusammen einschliefen.

Er rutschte mit der Hand unter ihr Hemd und streichelte ihren Bauch mit ruhigen, kreisenden Bewegungen. Hermine entspannte sich weiter und schlief schließlich ein.

Harry lauschte eine Weile ihren regelmäßigen Atemzügen und nahm ihr Bild in sich auf.

Die nackten Füße, die mit einer feinen Schicht aus Schweiß und Staub überzogen waren.

Ihre etwas zu schlabberig sitzende Jeans, mit einem blutigen Riss über dem rechten Knie.

Ihr Hemd, das durch sein Streicheln hoch gerutscht war und die alte Narbe auf der Bauchdecke offen legte.

Ihr Hals, um den sie eine silberne Kette mit einer verschraubten Kapsel trug, deren Inhalt sie ihm nicht verraten wollte.

Das Gesicht, dessen Wangen selbst in der Entspannung des Schlafes noch eingefallen wirkten.

Und schließlich ihre Haare, die an mehreren Stellen mit einer Mischung aus Staub und Blut verklebt waren und dringend Wasser, Seife und einen Kamm brauchten. Aber das hatte Zeit bis später. Im Moment war nichts dringend, außer dass sie eine Pause hatten.

Harry streckte seine Beine aus, zog die Karte des Herumtreibers aus seiner rechten Hemdtasche und erweckte sie zum Leben. So würde er jeden sehen, der sich der Tür des Gästezimmers näherte. Er legte die Karte neben sich.

Dann studierte er Hermines Gesichtszüge. Das Augenrollen hatte aufgehört. Über ihre staubigen Wangen zogen sich Bahnen, die Wassertropfen in der Schmutzschicht hinterlassen hatten. Tränen? Nein, Hermine hatte nicht geweint.

Zum Weinen war keine Zeit gewesen. Aber geschwitzt hatten sie reichlich. Ron und Luna waren verschüttet worden und sie hatten die beiden ausgegraben. Ihre Verletzungen waren so schlimm, dass sie mit ihnen sofort nach Hogwarts appariert waren. St. Mungo trauten sie nicht mehr.

Ron und Luna waren noch im Krankenflügel. Sie selber waren mit unzähligen Prellungen, Quetschungen und Stauchungen davon gekommen, die zwar höllisch weh taten, aber nicht gefährlich waren.

Hermine hatte ihn, während die Balken bereits auf sie herunterkrachten, unter einen Schreibtisch gezerrt, und sie hatten voller Entsetzen zugesehen, wie ihre beiden Freunde in einem Hagel aus Balken, Fußbodendielen und Stuckbrocken zu Boden gingen und begraben wurden.

Harry hatte einen furchtbaren Augenblick lang gedacht, Ron und Luna wären tot. Ihre verrenkten Körper waren mit weißem Staub überzogen gewesen, auf dem überall roten Flecken wuchsen, die sich mit einem beängstigenden Tempo vergrößerten.

Während Harry Balken zur Seite gestemmt hatte und Bretter durch die Luft hatte wirbeln lassen, hatte er sich vorgestellt, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn Hermine und nicht Luna dort unter den Trümmern gelegen hätte. Arme und Beine gebrochen, den Kopf angeschlagen, das Haar eine wüste Masse aus Blut und etwas, das er besser nicht denken wollte.

Es war mehr gewesen, als er hatte ertragen können. Übelkeit hatte ihn gepackt und er hatte immer wieder zur Seite gesehen, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie lebte und bis auf einen blutigen Riss über dem rechten Knie unversehrt war.

Die Vorstellung, ohne sie weiter machen zu müssen. – Er würde sterben, weil er nicht mehr wüsste, wofür er leben sollte. Ob es Hermine wohl ähnlich erging?

Was, wenn sie keine Hexe gewesen wäre? Hätten sie sich trotzdem getroffen? Harry hatte mal etwas über Seelenverwandte gelesen, aber es nicht richtig verstanden. War es vorstellbar, dass es unter Milliarden Menschen nur einen gab, der zu ihm passte? Hermine hatte ihm genug Arithmantik beigebracht, dass er wusste, dass so etwas nicht sein konnte. Die Chance unter sechs Milliarden Menschen während der kurzen Zeit, die er lebte, einen bestimmten zu finden, war mehr als unwahrscheinlich.

Rein arithmantisch war es kein Zufall, dass sie ein Paar waren. Gleicher Jahrgang auf Hogwarts, gleiches Haus, beide Außenseiter und einsam. Das hatte sie zusammengeführt. Aber trotzdem war ihm das zu einfach. Liebe funktionierte nicht, indem man eins und eins zusammenzählte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel registrierte er eine Bewegung auf der Karte des Herumtreibers. Da kam jemand. Er zog das Pergament zu sich heran, um den Namen neben dem kleinen, schwarzen Punkt lesen zu können: _Minerva McGonagall_.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Harry löschte die Karte, rollte sie zusammen, zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmelhalfter und fragte: „Wer da?"

„Minerva McGonagall."

Er murmelte etwas und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Die Tür erglühte kurz in einem hellen Gelb und sprang dann auf.

Die Schulleiterin trug nicht mehr ihre Hogwarts-Robe, sondern bequeme Muggelkleidung, in der Harry sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Aber er stellte fest, dass Hosen und Pullover ihr gut standen.

„Ich hatte mir schon so was gedacht", sagte sie und betrachtete die beiden. „Ich kann bei euch bleiben. Dann kannst du auch schlafen. Ich denke, Hermine würde sich auch mit mir als Wächterin sicher fühlen."

„Ist das nicht langweilig für Sie?", fragte Harry.

McGonagall lächelte. „Das lass mal meine Sorge sein."

Harry schwieg.

„Nebenan ist ein Schlafzimmer", sagte sie. „Das Bett ist bequemer als das Sofa."

Harry nahm Hermine vorsichtig an den Schultern und unter den Kniekehlen und trug sie in den Nachbarraum. Minerva hielt ihm die Tür auf und schlug das Oberbett zurück.

Er legte Hermine auf die Matratze, öffnete ihren Gürtel und zog ihr die Hose über die Beine. McGonagall half ihm bei ihrem Hemd. Dann zog er sich selber aus, legte sich neben sie und breitete das Oberbett über seinen und Hermines Körper. Dass Minerva ihm dabei zusah, war ihm egal.

_Die hat in ihrem Leben bestimmt schon Schlimmeres gesehen als einen halbnackten und verdreckten Jungen_, dachte er bei sich.

McGonagall hatte den spartanischen Holzstuhl, der neben dem Bett stand, mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes in einen bequemen Sessel verwandelt. Sie setzte sich, streifte die Schuhe ab und legte ihre Füße auf die Bettkante. Dann zog sie ein Buch aus ihrer Hosentasche und begann zu lesen.

Das letzte, was Harry registrierte, bevor er einschlief, war, dass es sich um ein Paperback aus einem Muggelbuchladen handelte. Er las den Titel: _Cien _años_ de soledad_.

Harry drehte sich im Bett, schlang seine Arme um Hermines Bauch und drückte sich an ihren Rücken. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass Minerva McGonagall Spanisch konnte. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er sehr wenig über seine Lehrerin.

Er selber hatte die Sprache, genau wie das Französische, an langen Winterabenden von Hermine gelernt, die ein wahres Sprachgenie war.

Warum Minerva McGonagall wohl ein Buch über _Hundert Jahre Einsamkeit_ las?

Über diesen Gedanken schlief er ein.


End file.
